


i look like all you need.

by 1roomdisco



Series: HOT, YOUNG, NAIVE STILL. [5]
Category: NCT (Band), School Rapper (Korea TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Boyfriends, Coming Out, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Making Out, Sexual Humor, hashtag KIM YOONHO IS BOYFRIEND GOALS - donghyuck an intellectual, lmao im going to hell, stray kids bang chan is The Senpai™️
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 13:10:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1roomdisco/pseuds/1roomdisco
Summary: “But then I remembered that was a love song. You were talking about your first and last love. Majjimark.And so I get it now.”Or:Mark follows his boyfriend to Busan because Kiff Clan is performing there and well, tomorrow is Yoonho's birthday.* Another sequel to:oh maybe maybe.&your law of gravity.





	i look like all you need.

**Author's Note:**

> * MoRK, I APOLOGIZE. I CRACKED. I WROTE PR0N ABOUT YOU.
> 
> * i agonized for years about this with my best bud whomst wrote [a dopeass dom/sub johnyong](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774351) [@EniciaPop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enicia24/pseuds/EniciaPop) i'm crying.
> 
> * but it's yoonho aka the best boi out there for mork, so.......................................
> 
> * look there's AO3 official tag lmaooo the 'Kim Yoonho (School Rapper)/Mark Lee (NCT)'.
> 
> * i'm the captain of this ship.
> 
> * again, i'm so sorry mark. ily. enjoy getting dicked.  
>   
>   
> 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Mark wakes up with a jolt. His phone is buzzing and ringing in the front pocket of his loose blue jeans. He remembers throwing himself to the bed, legs dangling off the edge, but apparently he’s scooting up higher to snuggle with the pillows in his sleep. He’s not wearing his glasses or contacts, so he has to squint to see who’s calling.

He gasps, yelling as he swipes the screen,

“Yoonho!”

 _“Mark Lee-sshi, I’m right in front of your door,”_ Yoonho greets him back, humming, _“721, right?”_

Mark sits up and practically leaps off the bed, grinning to himself. “Wait,” he tells Yoonho as he hurries to open the door, disconnecting the call. Yoonho is waiting in the hallway; one hand is holding a bouquet of mostly yellow and pink flowers while the other is putting his phone back in his Supreme hip pack.

Mark pounces on him, earning a surprised grunt and a tight squeezing from Yoonho’s arms around his waist. He inhales the side of Yoonho’s cold neck, basking in the familiar chemically processed ocean scent.

“I’m fine thank you, and you?” Yoonho clicks his tongue, mocking Mark’s eagerness that transcends basic hospitality between boyfriends who haven’t seen each other for almost five months. It’s March. They’re in Busan because Kiff Clan, Yoonho’s KAIST hip hop club, will hold a show at the local club tonight. The last time they saw each other had been in October last year; they didn’t see each other during Christmas or New Year because Yoonho spent the holiday in Hawaii with his family.

Yoonho’s nineteenth birthday is tomorrow.

“For me?” Mark asks, eyeing the flowers, disentangling himself from Yoonho, but still keeping their toes close. He’s barefooted. He’s a little bit taller than Yoonho now.

“Always,” Yoonho says, still in a teasing tone, and Mark pulls him inside the hotel room he’s paid for after saving his pocket money for this particular occasion.

Mark goes to the balcony. He searches for the best angle to show off Gwangalli beach’s panorama and the bouquet of flowers that he’s holding. The blue sky, the deep turquoise of the ocean, the white sand and the colorful spots of everything else are a perfect background for Mark’s newest Instagram post. He tags the location, and puts a simple <3 emoticon as the caption.

 Yoonho is watching him, sitting on the edge of the bed, taking off his Adidas sneakers, hip pack, and plain black varsity jacket all the while.

“Oh, it’s so pretty,” Mark gushes before taking a selfie with the flowers _and_ the view, storing it in his photo gallery for sappy hour material.

Yoonho asks, “Did you fall asleep?”

“Yeah! I stayed up late revising a paper for today’s 10 o’clock class,” Mark answers, getting back inside but leaving the sliding doors open to let the refreshing breeze in. “I slept in the KTX, but the bed was too tempting.”

“Tempting, huh?” Yoonho leers, raising one eyebrow, patting the space next to him.

Mark has a more interesting idea.

“Oof,” Yoonho chuckles, not exactly complaining the extra weight in his lap. He places his big hands high on Mark’s thighs and knees, rearranging him to a better sideway position. Mark presses a quick peck to Yoonho’s smiling lips.

“What is this? A foreplay?” Yoonho asks again, and Mark whines instead of answering. He aims his phone to take a selfie together with Yoonho and the flowers, and Yoonho’s eyes disappear as he smiles to the camera. Mark makes them take two more selfies with different poses, and then he slides his phone and the flowers away they hit the pillows before climbing over Yoonho’s lap, spreading his legs, opening his mouth for a challenging kiss.

And does Yoonho take the challenge.

Both of their lips are chapped, dried, no thanks to the cold weather. Mark had put on his unflavored chapstick just as he boarded the KTX, but that was hours ago. He can taste a hint of peach flavored chapstick as his tongue laps Yoonho’s bottom lip, feeling proud because it’s Yoonho’s second time purchasing the product after Mark bought it for him the last time they met in October. It is his mission now to moisten their lips; Yoonho is welcoming his tongue and they’re exchanging serious amount of saliva as he tilts his head, making it easier for them to deepen their kiss.

They move in a sloppy sync. It’s really been a while. To be fair, they haven’t got enough opportunities to learn each other’s preferences, again, no thanks to their long-distance relationship. Mark found out, as they made out for the first time in Yoonho’s dorm bunk bed, that Yoonho loves it whenever he reacts to where his big hands are touching with a _very_ vocal moaning. Yoonho’s palms aren’t that rough compared to his or anyone else’s, not that Mark has kissed or touched other boys but you get the point—and while they’re so gentle on Mark’s body, they move in purpose. Each small movement will never fail to bring electricity that sparks something carnal in Mark; each rubbing of Yoonho’s thumbs on the juts of his hips, and all the fire he transmits on his skin, spine, and that one time, nipples, all of them is a promise for _more_.

Yoonho bites Mark’s upper lip before grinning to the kiss, nursing the sting with his tongue, sucking Mark’s bottom lip next.

Ah, good _god_ , Yoonho is such an amazing kisser! Mark moans, just how Yoonho digs it, when Yoonho runs his big hands all over his thighs, ass, up, up, up and inside the material of his red wine colored turtleneck to touch his spine and his flat stomach.

Yoonho laughs when Mark’s breath stutters, pressing his palms harder against Mark’s fluttering stomach, and declares, softly,

“You like it.”

Mark feels the throbbing on his lips, in his heart, and in the confinement of his loose blue jeans. He pinches Yoonho’s gradually thinning cheeks until Yoonho looks like a Pokemon character named Ditto and he’s sure he’s hurting his boyfriend but he doesn’t care. He releases his torture when Yoonho makes a protesting sound then pinching his ass as a revenge, and Mark finally takes a good look of Yoonho’s wavy, black hair that’s parted in the middle with the sharp undercut. As usual, Yoonho’s face is always free of pimples and his small eyes are searching Mark’s fond ones.

“What?” Yoonho asks, slipping his fingers in the back pocket of Mark’s jeans, giving Mark’s ass a playful squeeze.

Mark blushes, liking the territorial gesture a little bit _too much_.

“Just admiring what I see,” he confesses, scooting closer so his and Yoonho’s heats are meeting in the middle. He tightens his legs around Yoonho’s waist just because he can, leaning back using Yoonho’s hands on his ass as an anchor. He continues, “You had this hairstyle when we first met.”

“Hmm,” Yoonho nods, “and you already knew I really like this color on you.”

Yoonho had to have a moment to actually _collect_ himself when Mark video-called him a couple of weeks ago, [longer hair freshly dyed sandy blonde](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/56/3c/49/563c49f4d262c7016f7ac4a51d497d1b.jpg). He had to leave his phone on the table as he paced around his dorm room where he was alone because Minseok—his lovely roommate whom Mark is _wary_ of, [had a date with Yuto](https://twitter.com/reversetion/status/1007254071344951298), the [foreign student](https://twitter.com/WM_ONOFF/status/1008020882214641670) from Osaka, Japan. Odd combo, Mark remembers thinking, even though he was so, so _relieved_ because that fact eliminates a small possibility that Minseok will take Yoonho away from him.

Anyway Yoonho had flushed red even when he managed to get back to talk to Mark, whose ego inflated because he had worried Yoonho wouldn’t like it—and Yoonho had whispered, _“You look like all I need,”_ shyly, sweetly, before he asked Mark to send him lots of selfies or even better yet, a video, or two, because he liked the new hair color so, so much.

(Mark didn’t ask whether Yoonho has his own stash of sappy hour material, or any other kind of material, but it’s not like he’s complaining as long as Yoonho is his forever.)

Back to the present time. Mark decides to scrunch his nose, aiming straight to Yoonho’s number one weakness. He says, in awe, “It’s almost been a year already.”

Yoonho smiles, kissing the tip of Mark’s nose. “Damn right,” he whispers, “thank you, Mark Lee-sshi.”

Mark huffs out a quiet giggle, “You too, Kim Yoonho-sshi.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

They have approximately three hours before Kiff Clan needs to regroup at the club’s artist room.

Yoonho believes they have to eat seafood since they’re in Busan, but Mark begs to differ. He doesn’t elaborate why, and Yoonho doesn’t press further; he just pretends to sulk as they wander around the hotel’s neighborhood, just so Mark will cling to him longer.

Even in Busan, March’s weather is still too cold. They go to the crowded Gwangalli beach to take aesthetic photos, or #BoyfriendGoals as Donghyuck likes to taunt Mark with whenever possible. It’s cold, though, so they don’t linger. When Mark crouches down to pet a Shiba dog, Yoonho snaps another #BoyfriendGoals candid photo that he posts in his Instagram story, tagging Mark’s Instagram account without a caption or a filter; [Mark’s open-mouthed, delighted smile and his almond-shaped eyes looking up at Yoonho](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DGJy2LgVoAAkTtf.jpg) in wonder are as raw as the warm flush decorating Mark’s cheeks.

They stop by a 7-11 to buy a bottle of mineral water and two hot packs each. Yoonho is paying, and he comments that the cashier, a girl, probably their age or older, was making moony eyes at Mark, who was too busy replying to Donghyuck’s KakaoTalk.

“What? She wasn’t,” Mark pouts, creaking open the mineral water, trying his best not to glance back to the 7-11 as they continue their aimless walk. He offers the bottle to Yoonho but Yoonho tells him to drink it first.

“She was,” Yoonho grins, wiping a drop of water from Mark’s bottom lip using his knuckles. Mark blushes, but he clacks his teeth as if he’s going to bite Yoonho’s fingers.

“What did Donghyuck say?” Yoonho asks, taking the bottle from him, downing almost half of the content.

Mark adjusts the black beanie on his head. “He said I have to ‘relax’ and recommended Spaland? In Shinsegae Centum mall? Or something.”

“I’ve heard it mentioned before,” Yoonho says. He seems interested. “Do you want to go?”

“Sure,” Mark agrees, “I did look it up in Google. I could use some relaxation.”

As it turns out, Shinsegae Centum mall is the world’s largest… department store. Shopping mall? Same difference. The outdoor design is modern-looking, and since it’s Friday, the place is bustling alive with people. They’re heading to the information desk first to get more information about the Spaland and the mall in general. Yoonho wants to try the foodcourt.

He doesn’t say anything when he sees Mark with a tray of Caesar salad, mild-spiced chicken strips, and a bottle of kale/green apple/lemon juice. He holds up a forkful of his gigantic salmon steak, but Mark shakes his head.

“Tell me about the gig,” Mark asks, pressing his knees against Yoonho’s underneath the table. The foodcourt is unbelievably _huge_. Everyone is minding their own business.

Yoonho wipes his mouth with a napkin. “It’s an exclusively hip hop club, so you can come up to spit your rap. There will be a DJ dropping the beat for you. We’re the special performers that they have once a month.”

“Doesn’t Kiff have their own DJ?” Mark asks again, making a face at the taste of his kale/green apple/lemon juice hybrid.

“Yeah, Ilhoon-hyung, five years my senior. He will finally graduate this year,” Yoonho laughs, probably because of the inside joke between him and his Kiff Clan and the face Mark just made.

Mark wants to kiss him right there and then.

They finish their foods quickly. Yoonho is applying his peach chapstick when they’re in the elevator bringing them to Spaland. If only they weren’t in a closed box with six other people Mark would not have been able to contain his squealing. His boyfriend is the best at everything, really, even the smallest thing like picking up a (good!) habit with lip care.

Spaland is quite pricey, so they pay for themselves, even though Mark insists to pay for both of them. They don’t waste time as they change to the generic cream colored t-shirt and shorts.

Mark doesn’t want to take a full body bath, so they decide to relax on the dry sauna area first until it’s enough to get them sweaty. Yoonho helps securing the towel molded like space buns on Mark’s head, and takes lots of #BoyfriendGoals photos that he boasts to Donghyuck’s KakaoTalk.

Then they’re trying the massage chairs. Mark can’t help but letting out his yelps of excitement as the multiple massage rollers work their magic. Yoonho is mostly silent, letting out grunts and groans occasionally.

They’re lying down in the foot bath area, the hot, jetstream water bubbling around their feet. Yoonho is folding his arms behind his head, closing his eyes.

“This is good.” Mark says to the ceiling.

“Yeah.” Yoonho responds in just a mere whisper.

“I might fall asleep though,” Mark sighs, not wanting to make them late if he does so.

“I’ll set an alarm,” Yoonho sits up, splashing, reaching for his phone. “Is forty minutes enough?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

It’s easy to dismiss anything that doesn’t rhyme with euphoria now that he’s with Yoonho. Mark didn’t feel it before, but as they get nearer and nearer to the venue, he understands that the ants crawling _in_ his bones are simply nervousness; the same kind that he feels whenever he’s taking out his pencil case for an exam.

He got this.

He squeezes Yoonho’s hand tighter. It’s cold, and dark, so they’re holding hands out in the open.

“My crew won’t bite you,” Yoonho smiles, tilting his head to look at him fondly. Mark scrunches his nose as an answer, and Yoonho laughs, sneaking his arm around Mark’s, walking closer together.

“You’re cute, don’t worry.”

“But!” Mark pouts, sniffing. He doesn’t know what to say.

“Hey, no worries,” Yoonho presses a quick kiss to Mark’s shoulder, Busan’s busy nightlife be damned. “We can do it any other time. You can just be a friend from Seoul again. Changbin and Jaemin will be there.”

“But…” Mark trails off, pouting, letting Yoonho know that his heart is beating wild as they’re glued to each other’s side.

“Seriously, no worries.” Yoonho reassures him once again, elbowing his stomach and apologizing when Mark whines.

“Okay,” Mark closes his eyes and nods to himself, “I’ll try my best.”

When Revel Club is within their sight, Mark lets go. Some people are already smoking and drinking outside the venue. Yoonho tugs him into a small alley just after a ramyun restaurant, and they’re walking a couple of yards, hand in hand again, before Yoonho banging on a metal door.

A bald guy, looking like a movie villain with heavy kohl lining up his eyes, opens it, glares at Mark, and smiles widely upon realizing that Yoonho is right in front of him. They exchange some pleasantries, and Yoonho doesn’t let go as he pulls Mark inside a narrow hallway, dimly lit, then into a bright waiting room filled with stereotypical hip hop rappers, chattering, drinking, smoking, yelling at Yoonho.

“Isn’t it sweet rhyme Seoul boy Kim Yoonho!”

“Oi! Where the hell have you been?!”

Yoonho is doing a round of 90-degree bow to the whole room, and he just gives Mark a handsome smile when Mark slips his hand off his grip.

“Hi, guys,” Yoonho is making way for Mark to stand next to him. He places a big hand on Mark’s lower back, a constant reminder that he’s there for him. “This is my good friend from Seoul, Mark Lee. Mark, meet my awesome hip hop crew, Kiff Clan.”

An echo of various, friendly greetings can be contagious; Mark is smiling wide and bowing low and locking eyes with Changbin and Jaemin, Yoonho’s literal ‘good’ friends at KAIST. Changbin is waving enthusiastically, and Jaemin is motioning at him to take anything he wants from the refreshments table.

Yoonho is pushing him to go to Changbin and Jaemin, while he talks to a guy with black hair and silver highlights and a very handsome guy with close cropped hair. Later, Yoonho introduces them as Chan-hyung, the current leader of Kiff Clan, and the DJ slash senior rapper, Ilhoon-hyung.

“What’s good, Mark?” Changbin asks, holding up a fist. Mark bumps it. Jaemin is nodding and smiling at him.

He feels oddly comforted by Changbin and Jaemin’s easygoing presence. “I went to Spaland, it was amazing,” he answers, no matter how lame it is.

Jaemin makes a triumphant sound. “Right? I told you we should go, Binnie-yah.”

Changbin rolls his eyes, but his cheeky grin is on display. “It’s a deal, let’s bring the others next time.”

Revel Club is an exclusively hip hop club. The bar only sells beer and basic liquor, no complicated stuffs. It can cater up to 1,200 people. The space is cramped and Yoonho was right; the performers are basically blending in with the audiences, the stage has no barrier, not even designed as a slightly higher concrete.

The show starts when the clock chimes 10. For starter, people are welcome to grab the mic, pouring their heart out with their freestyle rap. Mark sticks close to Yoonho, swaying to the beat, amazed by the tastefully crafted lyric, whopping and clapping when one topic hits close to home. Yoonho is filming him again for his Instagram story, and Mark giggles when a girl is spitting about his boyfriend’s lack of finesse in bed. He hopes Donghyuck, Yoonho’s avid Instagram stories fan, won’t be able to hear her clearly.

Kiff Clan starts their show on 11.30 sharp. The guy with black hair and silver highlights is opening the show with a few banter that’s surprisingly classy, in Mark’s opinion. Then he takes the stage, rapping about society’s expectation.

“When’s your turn?” Mark asks, leaning down.

Yoonho sneaks an arm around his waist before answering. “Usually I’m the fifth performer. I’ll have a [duo with Jaemin](http://i65.tinypic.com/35hmpzq.png).”

Mark nods, taking a sip from Yoonho’s second can of Hite.

The crowd is getting lit. One of the rapper noonas is hyping up the atmosphere with her provocative yet powerful performance. She’s talking about her body, not men’s problem, and Mark sees a lot of guys getting the rightful slap in the face that they deserve.

Mark’s phone is buzzing in the front pocket of his loose blue jeans.

It’s a reminder that the day has changed and it’s Yoonho’s birthday.

Mark turns in Yoonho’s embrace, his hands are awkwardly clutching his phone.

 _‘Happy birthday’_ Mark mouths the words, eyes darting down to Yoonho’s smiling lips. _‘Happy birthday, I love you’_ , he adds, just because he can and because the club is focusing on Changbin’s mind-blowing fast and sharp rhyme.

Yoonho nods, his small eyes sparkling. He relays his own muted _‘I love you too’_ with a standard one-armed brohug. It’s enough for now.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Mark is not a fan of cigarette smoke. Both of them are relocating to the second floor, to a table reserved for Kiff Clan’s members. There’s no one there, and it’s just two black plush sofas and a round table. Yoonho get stopped to take selfies with the fans on the VIP section, and by then Mark is already snuggling a Winnie the Pooh plushie. Of course he’s drunk and what he’s hugging might not be a Winnie the Pooh plushie at all.

Yoonho plops down next to him minutes later, holding a bottle of Coke.

“Can I have it?” Mark asks, blinking sleepily. His throat is hoarse because he was loud during Yoonho’s performance. His boyfriend is truly the sweetest and the crowd _knows_ it. They had sung happy birthday for Yoonho when he got on stage, and someone screamed _WHERE’S YER GIRLFRIEND YOU MOTHERFUCKING SMOOTH RHYMER??_

The whole place got significantly mellowed down with Yoonho’s slow tempo, couples were seen holding each other and _gushing_ whenever Yoonho talked about his longing and his luck to be able to give and receive love. Mark had thought he might have heard his name in Yoonho’s lyrics but heh. It was just his love-muddled mind speaking.

“Slow down,” Yoonho tells him as Mark brings the bottle’s head to his mouth, and then it’s just silence between them. Mark drinks two big gulps, burps quietly, and settles his head on Yoonho’s shoulder.

When he opens his eyes again, there’s Chan on the other black sofa and Yoonho’s shoulders are tensed. He sits up straighter, shielding his yawn from view with the plushie.

“You know,” Chan starts, somehow abruptly. There’s something different from his voice. From the short opening sentence, he sounds similar to whenever Jaehyun-hyung is about to have a serious talk with Mark, like the last time he gave Mark a box of condom in October, for example.

“I’ve been thinking. I thought maybe you changed your vocalization with a full intent to show off to Mark, after all he’s your good friend.”

“Uh-huh,” Yoonho is encouraging his senior to elaborate. But he’s frowning.

Mark is holding his breath.

“But then I remembered that was a love song,” Chan says, softly, “you were talking about your first and _last love_. Majji _mark_. And so I get it now.” Chan is sending Mark a… compassionate smile?

“Is Mark ‘The Girlfriend’?”

Oh, that’s a compassionate smile _alright_. Mark can’t help but to hide his face behind Yoonho’s gradually relaxing shoulders, while Yoonho is noticeably slumping on the sofa, letting out a sigh and a hyena-like laugh that Mark has never heard before.

“ _God!_ ” Yoonho punches his left fist to his right palm, but he’s grinning. “It feels so fucking good to get your approval, hyung!”

Mark gasps. Did Yoonho just curse?!

“Hey, don’t mind me,” Chan scoffs, teasingly, gesturing towards Jaemin who’s back on the stage. “[RIP to your fanboys, more like.](https://archiveofourown.org/comments/159702372)”

Mark feels bad for laughing, but at least Yoonho and Chan find the situation funny as well.

“Thanks, Chan-hyung, that means a lot to me,” Yoonho says, rubbing his temple. “It’s—well. Yeah. Mark and I are dating.” He puts a hand on Mark’s left thigh, and Mark chimes in, because it’s important,

“It will be our first anniversary next month.”

“Congratulations!” Chan beams, raising his own bottle of Heineken. “Such pure, young love. Don’t you dare breaking his heart, Mark, he really writes the best love song out there.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

The taxi driver was a chatty man. He gave them a 700 Won discount because they reminded him of his youth; hitting the club until early morning—but Mark is also sure that’s because both he and Yoonho were polite and quiet, not spewing nonsense or worse, throwing up in his taxi.

Still, the earth is spinning during the elevator ride to the seventh floor, and Mark is leaning heavily on Yoonho to drag his ass back to the room.

Yoonho is making him drink half a bottle of mineral water that he bought at the GS25 near Revel Club, asking,

“D’you wanna shower?” and he’s slurring a little bit. He sounds hotter like that, Mark’s subconscious thinks, rather unnecessarily.

“With you.” Mark’s answer is ridiculous, he knows that, but it gets Yoonho to agree to come with him to the shower.

Back in October, they jerked off each other in the dark. Back then Mark hadn’t gained a few pounds and an inch or two. Today, standing naked and shivering under the hotel’s generic bathroom light, Mark is enjoying the sight.

Yoonho’s arms are, thankfully, still looking solid, his flat stomach is cute, and his cock is making his mouth water.

“You’re almost hard,” he says, like he’s informing a stranger about today’s exact date.

“I’m sorry.” Yoonho replies, also looking like he’s enjoying the sight of Mark’s toned body. He’s been hitting the gym with Jaehyun and Doyoung-hyung. He has to confess it’s only because he wants to look good naked in front of Yoonho.

“Why are you sorry?” Mark clicks his tongue.

Yoonho snorts, clearly exasperated by Mark’s drunk confidence. “I dunno, c’mere,” he beckons at Mark to follow him to stand under the shower. He’s setting the temperature, and comments,

“You’re ‘almost’ hard, too.”

“Unlike you, I’m not sorry.”

“Aren’t you now?”

Mark doesn’t answer. He presses a good amount of multifunctional soap slash shampoo for his boyfriend. Yoonho is following suit, and soon they’re lathering and scrubbing each other’s body with eager hands.

The hot water is waking him up. Mark can focus again. He yelps when Yoonho is pinching his ass, grabbing at the twin globes before pressing their crotches close. They both moan at the first slippery contact, soap slash shampoo in their eyes. They’re working fast to rinse themselves and when their hair is plastered to their faces and their fingertips are wrinkled, Yoonho hums, turning off the shower and caging his arms on the either side of Mark’s head.

“Can I touch you?” he asks, licking Mark’s bottom lip. He tastes bitter and spicy.

Mark nods, capturing Yoonho’s lips in a desperate kiss.

Their hips are moving in their own accord; their fully hardened cocks are seeking frictions from each other’s different shapes. Yoonho’s length is shorter than Mark’s, not even by an inch, but his girth is wider, _fuller_ ; it’s a fat, veiny cock with a cut head. Mark’s cock is also cut but it’s slimmer, honest-to-god pink with blue veins, and kinda sparse pubic hair.

Yoonho’s hands are pressing Mark’s ass against the cold tile wall, practically making him immobile, as he takes control of the hurried pace.

“Didn’t—“ Mark gasps into Yoonho’s mouth, “didn’t it strike you weird I haven’t got you anything for your birthday?”

Yoonho hums his surprised acknowledgment, one big hand slithering down to take their cocks, stroking them lazily.

Mark lets out a whimper.

“Right,” Yoonho bites the back of Mark’s left ear, tightening his hold. “Right. So you’re really not going to give me a birthday present?”

“Excuse me, I’m a good boyfriend,” Mark moans his weak protest, really _feeling_ the first tingle of orgasm in the pit of his stomach. He can’t seem to stop moving his hips. “I’m, _uhnn_ , I’m your birthday present.”

Yoonho’s eyebrows are furrowed. It’s like watching the run rises above the horizon when the implication finally dawns on him in a slow understanding.

It’s beautiful.

“Jesus Christ,” Yoonho spats the holy name like a curse, “ _fuck_ , really? Mark?”

“ _Fuck_ really,” Mark confirms, teasing his boyfriend, grabbing Yoonho’s ass with his hands. “I… why do you think I was watching what I ate throughout the day?”

“ _Holy shit._ ”

Mark nods. Smugly. Yoonho is kissing him again, pinning his wrists to the wall, hitching Mark to stand on his toes using his strong thighs.

Mark yanks at Yoonho’s wet hair, whispering, his eyes fluttering shut when the first spurt of precome is leaking out of his cock.

“I’ve got— _ah,_ everything ready. Condoms. Lube. They’re in my backpack.” He rakes his blunt nails against Yoonho’s spine, just so they can take this to bed _now_. “Come on, have a go at your birthday present.”

They must have set a record as they dry themselves in a speed of light. Mark rummages the content of his backpack to retrieve a nondescript, small black pouch.

He climbs the bed, lying down in the middle, head propped up with the pillows.

Yoonho is on him in an instant. He’s handling the lube with one hand, while the other is caressing Mark’s face, kissing him tenderly like he’s the most precious. At the first cold touch of the water-based lube on their cocks, they both are breathing hard through their mouths, moaning low.

Yoonho slips an arm underneath Mark’s head, so they’re tangled in a very comfortable cuddling/humping position. Mark has Yoonho’s thick cock in his hand, stroking it, feeling the unfamiliar girth and texture. Yoonho has his hand on Mark’s cock, thumbing the underside, and he’s peppering tiny bites all over Mark’s exposed throat.

“Okay?” Yoonho asks, moving his hand to tweak Mark’s left nipple.

Mark’s whole body jerks.

“Hmm, you’re already so wet, though.” Yoonho notes, his hand is messing with Mark’s sticky precome on his stomach.

Again, Mark’s whole body jerks.

Yoonho is _chuckling_. “You like it,” he says, like finding a hidden treasure, “you like it because you’re so wet for me or because I’m telling you about it?” he continues, taking both of their cocks in his hand again.

Mark whines, embarrassed, whispering _just keep talking to me through it_ and when he looks into Yoonho’s eyes, he sees something primal is being unleashed.

Yoonho is sitting up on his knees now. He flicks open the lube, squirting a good dollop to his right hand fingers.

“May I?” he asks, licking his lips.

 _“Please.”_ Mark breathes, spreads his legs, and waits.

Mark has never done this before. He’s watched gay porn, sure, he prefers the amateur ones instead of the professionals, real people, not actors, and the bottoms have always been so eager, even gagging to have anything _in_ their ass. Mark is curious. They don’t have time to discuss about their preferences, but judging from the amount of amateur gay porn videos he’s got in his Tumblr likes, how they’re almost all about the bottoms being pampered and fucked _good_ , and how steady and sure _Yoonho_ is pushing his first finger in Mark while _talking to him through it as requested_ , well.

Mark is gritting his teeth when Yoonho’s first finger is knuckle deep in him. It’s weird. His first instinct is to clench down, to refuse the intruder.

“Not good?” Yoonho asks, ready to withdraw.

“No, I mean—no,” Mark whines, slapping a hand to his mouth at such wanton sound. “Ahh, hust dwo homething!”

“Bear with me, I’m supposed to find your prostrate to make you feel good,” Yoonho sighs, rubbing a calming hand on Mark’s still leaking cock. He adds the second finger, slowly, surely, steadily. Mark blushes as he feels his hole widening, the inner muscles loosening because of the ministration. The lube helps a lot. He knows about prostrate gland, a bundle of nerve that will give men amazing orgasm if they’re doing anal stimulation. Usually, the bottoms in Mark’s videos will get even louder, whinier, or looking like they’re getting electrocuted whenever their prostrates are found.

Mark wonders, as Yoonho is rotating his wrist and scissoring his fingers inside, if he will have the same experi—

“ _Oh._ Ah!”

First, there’s pain, followed by an intense pleasure that sets Mark’s blood ablaze. Yoonho is chuckling above him, putting more power on his hand as he presses deeper, hitting Mark’s prostrate again, once, twice, thrice—

 _“YOONHO!”_ Mark howls, straining his neck and curling his toes. His body is convulsing just like the blonde guy with the 309,030 notes, and he sounds exactly the same; his heavy breathing is coming from his heaving chest, the little whines that accompanying it is coming from his throat. His ass is clenching and unclenching around Yoonho’s fingers, and he yells, _louder_ , when Yoonho’s thumb is rubbing his full sacs.

“Does it hurt?” Yoonho asks, barely audible, leaving his sacs to thumb his cock using his other hand.

“N-no, no, no…” Mark whines, eyes closed. He bites the side of his forearm to muffle his moaning, finds that he likes the pain he’s causing, and nearly kicks Yoonho in the face as Yoonho adds in the third finger.

“You’re really, _really_ wet,” Yoonho hums, and he sounds satisfied. “Can you hold on? Can we come together when I’m inside of you?”

“ _Ohmygod_ ,” Mark wheezes, slamming his fist down to the bed, and then he’s laughing/crying, “oh my god, Yoonho-yah, you _can’t_ just ask me that!”

Yoonho laughs, pulling his fingers out all at once, shushing Mark’s frantic _WHAT THE FUCK??_

“Hey, hey, calm down, I’m putting on a condom, alright?” Yoonho says, calmly, goddammit, and Mark can only wait, can’t even lift a finger because now that he gets a taste of possibly The Most Amazing Orgasm Ever he’s barely functioning like a normal human being.

“Yoonho-yah, come on,” he whimpers, hating himself because he’s _crying_.

“Hold on.” Yoonho huffs, curses in frustration, and curses again in victory. He spits to his wet with lube palm, smearing it all over his clothed cock. He coos upon seeing Mark’s tears, and he leans down to kiss him.

“I’m going in, yeah?” he whispers to Mark’s mouth, guiding Mark’s arms to wrap them around his shoulders. His cock is prodding at the rim of Mark’s hole, and Mark forgets to breathe when the tip of Yoonho’s cock is pushing inside.

It hurts. His hole and walls are stretched beyond three fingers down there. Yoonho’s cock feels _enormous_ , hot and wet and just. It hurts.

 _“Fuck.”_ Yoonho whispers religiously, moving his hips in one thrust, successfully slotting his whole cock in Mark’s ass. He’s heaving like he’s been underwater a minute too long, breathing fire on the side of Mark’s neck.

“Fuck, sorry,” Yoonho apologizes, probably sensing Mark’s discomfort. “It hurts, doesn’t it?”

“I’m sorry,” Mark hiccups, tightening his arms around Yoonho’s shoulders and his legs around Yoonho’s thighs. “I’m sorry.”

“No, Mark, I’m sorry, let me just—“ Yoonho grunts, lifting his hips to pull out. Except that _hurts_ too and Mark is sobbing.

“Oh, fuck fuck. Sorry, sorry!”

“Yoonho…“ Mark whimpers, humiliated, but can’t seem to let go. He tightens his arms, and the motion is sending Yoonho surging forward instead, and his cock is tapping the bundle of nerve, a spot on, and Mark’s eyes are rolling in their sockets at the molten pleasure.

Yoonho is feeling the impact of Mark’s clenching deliciously tight around him. His arms and thighs are quivering as he tries not to just fuck his boyfriend into oblivion.

“ _Fuck,_ Mark, what do I do?”

Mark’s answer comes in the form of moving his ass as if he’s hypnotized, his whimpers getting louder by the second, turning into pleasured moans.

Yoonho grunts, stroking Mark’s abandoned, leaking cock while thrusting his hips gently. Mark winces when Yoonho pulls out halfway until only the cockhead is inside, but the sliding back in hits his prostrate again and there’s nothing in his head as they find a sloppy rhythm just like how they made out earlier in the room yesterday, _hngh_ , Mark just can’t get enough. He needs to come.

“I wanna come, please, Yoonho-yah, I wanna come.” Mark whines for the –nth time, thrusting back against Yoonho’s clumsy hips. He opens his eyes, hiking up his legs higher so they’re around Yoonho’s waist, and he moans because Yoonho willing himself to pause just so he won’t burst way too soon, the veins in his neck and bulging arms and his heavy breathing, well, that’s _hot_.

“Alright,” Yoonho breathes, gathering his willpower as seen from the flaring of his nostrils and how raw he sounds. “Alright, turn around. Hands and knees.”

They’re maneuvering without dislodging Yoonho’s cock from his ass, and the new position allows Yoonho to slide in _deeper_ , if that’s even possible.

Yoonho says, as he picks up his pace, his hands are spreading the twin globe of Mark’s ass cheeks to make more room for his cock, “I’m going to fuck you hard until you come, alright? Please tell me when it h—”

Mark interrupts, gasping against the pillow, “ _I want it._ ”

“Jesus.” Yoonho talks as if Mark telling him the truth is hurting him, and then he begins his hard fucking as promised. They both get quieter, somehow, faster. The room is filled with their stifled moaning, grunting, and the slicked slapslapslap of Yoonho’s hips meeting Mark’s ass, plunging his cock in and out of Mark’s wet heat.

Mark is down to his elbows now, rubbing his hard, leaking cock against the bed’s sheets. Yoonho is hitting his prostrate just right every time he’s sliding in, and Mark is just surrendering to his bodily reaction, his head is not thinking straight as he pushes his ass back to get Yoonho moving deeper in him.

Mark cries out when Yoonho gives an exceptionally hard thrust, and Yoonho asks, gently, “Are you coming?”

Mark chokes as he tries to breathe, _“Please.”_

Yoonho listens to him well. He squeezes Mark’s cock, flicking his wrist at the upstroke while fondling Mark’s sacs—keeping his thrusting in sync all the while. Mark struggles to keep his moaning at bay, and in the end he’s biting the edge of the pillow as he comes in rolling waves; his body folding in two, trembling, his toes curling and his neck straining. Vaguely, he can feel that Yoonho is popping out of him, and he’s whining at the loss. He’s a proper bottom now. He wonders how many notes will he get if he made a sextape with Yoonho and posted it on Tumblr.

He whines again, loud and distressed, at what he just thought.

Yoonho, best boyfriend in the world #BoyfriendGoals Kim Yoonho, is chuckling as he strokes himself to completion, coming inside the condom and biting Mark’s nape, _hard,_ until it bruises.

 

 

* * *

 

 

(Later, after Yoonho did his best cleaning them both with dampened towel and dressing them in warm sleeping clothes, Mark tells him that they forgot to brush their teeth.

Yoonho kisses him silly until he falls asleep.)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading ajsjdfjkasfkja.  
> all forms of comments are greatly welcomed. also kudos.  
>   
> [in the word of mister kim doyoung.](https://ted-hyung.tumblr.com/post/174958765489/ted-hyung-me-following-mister-kim-doyoungs)
> 
>   
>   
> 


End file.
